


Mixtapes

by Arrow_Jaeger



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, He can vibrate, M/M, Riding, Romance, Smut, mixtapes, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_Jaeger/pseuds/Arrow_Jaeger
Summary: Peter meets Kurt upon moving into the Xavier Institute. He quickly falls in love with him then he has to figure out how to have a relationship while his broken leg heals.This is pretty much NightSilver porn with a slight plot. Enjoy xD
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, quicksilver/nightcrawler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place after the fall of Apocalypse. The mansion has been rebuilt. Storm and Peter have moved in and joined the X-Men. This chapter doesn’t have any porn yet. Sorry)

Peter has had enough of Scott’s shit. He had only been living in the mansion for a few weeks now, but the teen’s up tight personality clashed with Peter’s rebelliousness too much. He needed to get a new roommate. NOW. 

Peter was laying in his bed. His broken leg was slightly elevated on a pillow while he was leaned back on a few other pillows. His head was tossed back at an uncomfortable angle. He had his headphones on his ears while he blew a couple bubbles with his bubble gum. He had been trying to send mental signals to Professor Xavier all morning. The tried to tell him things like: ‘can I get a new room?’, ‘can I talk to you?’, ‘can you come in here?’, ‘Scott sucks.. will that get your attention?’, ‘helloooo!’ But nothing seemed to be working. 

He was bored. Scott was in a class somewhere in the mansion and he wanted to get out of Scott’s dorm as soon as possible. And it would be best if he didn’t have to give the brunette a reason for why he was moving out. He even thought about just screaming on the top of his lungs to get someone’s attention, but that might get Hank sent into the room. Hank already wasn’t fond of him so gaining unwanted attention wasn’t something he needed. 

He tried to put together a very pointed thought. Something that could reach the Professor. ‘I need you. Can you come up here?’ He thought once more. Hopefully his thoughts would reach the Professor somehow.. He closed his eyes. 

When he opened his eyes again, it was because someone had put their hand on his shoulder. He jerked out of his sleepy state as he quickly lifted his head off the pillow. He pushed his headphones from his ears. They fell around his neck, the beat of his music could be even more clearly heard now. He looked up at the person who had interrupted his thoughts. 

Kurt Wagner was right in front of him. He was standing slightly leaned over as he pulled his hand away from his shoulder. He blinked his yellow eyes at him a few times before he took a breath ready to speak. 

“Jesus, dude! Don’t scare me like that..” Peter interjected. 

“The Professor sent me up,” Kurt started, ignoring what the other had said. “He was trying to teach. He is still in class.. he’ll talk to you after. What do you want?” Kurt asked, his voiced laced with a German accent. 

“Oh..” Peter was glad he’d actually been able to contact him. “Ok.. I just wanted to talk to him about getting a different room. Scott is a little too...” he stopped for a second. 

“You don’t have to have a reason,” Kurt interrupted. “Scott gets on everyone’s nerves from time to time.” He chuckled softly. “I’ll let him know. Classes will be other with soon and he’ll be up.” 

“Thanks, Kurt.” Peter smiled softly. 

“Should I get you anything while I’m here?” The blue teen asked. 

“Can you grab me a new tape?” Peter asked as he picked his Walkman up from its place next to him on the mattress. 

Kurt only had to look around for a moment before noticing the small shelf of cassette tapes next to Peter’s bed. He squatted down and looked over all of them. “Which one do you want?” Kurt inquired as he looked up at the silver haired male on the bed. 

Peter was focused on his Walkman at the moment. He hit a few buttons on the machine. It started to rewind the tape for him. “I don’t care.. something by Survivor?” He suggested. 

Kurt really had no idea what he was referring to. He just shrugged slightly before he picked the first cassette he saw that said ‘Survivor’ on it. He handed it to Peter as he stood up. 

“Thanks.. before I switch rooms, you’ll have to let me know if my potential roommate is better or worse than Scott.” Peter spoke as he took his cassette out of his Walkman and replaced it with the new one. 

“As long as you don’t get paired up with Todd Tolansky, you should be fine. I think, he’s sharing with Franklin Dukes at the moment..” Kurt informed. “I don’t have a roommate yet. I won’t be offended if you don’t want to room with me though,” he chuckled for a moment, “I’m more boring than Scott.” 

“Scott isn’t boring, he just really influences the rules.. he’s Scott..” Peter said pointedly. 

“Well, the Professor will be up in a couple minutes. Don’t dose off again. It won’t be long.” Kurt smiled. He moved closer to the door even though he wouldn’t be using the door to leave the room. 

“I’ll see you later on then, Kurt,” Peter smiled as he started to put his headphones back on. 

Kurt smiled back then teleported out of the room and back to his class. 

•••

It wasn’t long before there was another knock on Peter’s door, just like the German had told him. He heard the knock this time since he had been listening to ‘Eye of the Tiger’ with his headphones only half on. He pushed his headphones fully off his head then picked his Walkman up again hitting the stop button quickly. 

“Come in,” he said as he removed his headphones from his neck. He set them off to the side as he sat up a little straighter. 

The Professor opened the door as he came into the room in his wheelchair. He closed the door behind him with a little difficulty before he moved to the edge of Peter’s bed. 

“Kurt told me this was about moving rooms,” Charles started. 

“Yeah.. that’s what this is about,” Peter said as he nodded slightly. 

“We have a few others who don’t have roommates yet, or we can move one of them in here and you can have your own room,” he suggested. “What sounds best to you?” 

“I was actually thinking about rooming with Kurt. He didn’t seem to know what Survivor was.. I think he needs someone to tutor him in the ways of rock..” Peter was completely serious. 

“Of course..” the Professor was slightly confused and concerned but he wasn’t going to lose the opportunity to help Kurt make new friends. “I’ll talk to him about it quickly then I’ll send him in to help you move your things.” He already knew Kurt wasn’t going to have a problem with Peter being his roommate. Charles started to leave the room. 

“Thanks, Professor,” Peter called with a smile. 

“Of course, Peter.” He left the room with a smile on his face. 

•••

It was much later in the day before Peter had time to sit Kurt down and make him listen to some of his music. The younger had agreed to listen to his once he had finished his homework. 

With his homework now completed, he was now sitting on the edge of Peter’s new bed in their dorm room. Peter was putting a tape in his radio. 

“So you’ve seriously never listened to rock music?” Peter asked again in disbelief. 

Kurt shrugged slightly. “Back in Germany, my sister was the one who listened to music.. and she liked pop more than anything else.. then I was in cage fights... There wasn’t freedom to listen to whatever you wanted there.” 

Peter shook his head. “You have been missing out..” he hit play on the radio before looking at Kurt to see his reaction like it was going to be immediate. 

Kurt’s expression remained neutral. 

“This is Pink Floyd’s ‘Any Colour you like’,” Peter spoke with a smile. “It’s good isn’t it?” 

Kurt smiled and shrugged again. He chuckled. “I don’t know.. it’s ok? You are going to hate me as a roommate.”

“Correction, I’m going to love you as a roommate,” Peter started. “You don’t have a music taste yet! I get to help form it.” He smiled. “You are going to get so many Mixtapes..”


	2. (In)Convenient Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it inconvenient or convenient timing? You decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of what is probably going to end up being a series of NightSilver smuts. Enjoy~

It had been a little over a month since Peter and Kurt had started dating. The two had started sharing a room and Peter somehow let the words “you’re beautiful” slip out while Kurt was changing one time. Peter was supposed to be pretending to be asleep, but in his eyes, he was watching in slow motion. He couldn’t help himself and he accidentally let a couple words slip out alerting the younger boy to the fact that he had been staring at his velvety skin while he was changing his shirt. 

After that, they had a very awkward conversation about privacy and Peter apologized a gazillion times. Kurt did thank him for the compliment, however, and one thing led to another, and Peter let him know how he felt about him. Peter hadn’t expected the younger boy to feel the same way about him, but Kurt confessed as well. 

•••

With Peter’s broken leg, getting out of the mansion to go on dates was kind of impossible. The two would spend most of their free time together in their room listening to music, talking, or just sitting together in silence. Of course, when they did that, Peter would be in Kurt’s arms while the blue mutant would read to himself. Other times they would watch a movie in the common room or go watch the stars together. With Kurt’s teleportation ability, getting Peter around the mansion wasn’t an issue so any dates they went on would be something super simple that they could do on campus. 

Peter was in their room as he normally was. Kurt had come back to their room to spend his lunch break with the older boy then it was back to class. Kurt had left the room this time to go eat supper. Peter had told him he wasn’t hungry and was just going to get some sleep. Kurt left without any questions telling him he’d be back before too long. 

The truth was that Peter just needed some alone time.. having a boyfriend was amazing, don’t get him wrong.. but he needed -that- kind of alone time. Kurt was Catholic. He probably wasn’t the kind of boyfriend to want to help out with that type of thing especially with them only dating for a month. Peter respected that. He didn’t want to mention it because then it might make Kurt feel bad for not offering to help.. or even make him feel bad that Peter hadn’t asked him for help. 

With Kurt off eating supper, Peter slipped his joggers off of his hips very carefully so he wouldn’t disturb his broken leg that had been propped up on a pillow. He wrapped his hand around his dick loosely before starting to work at it. He had been wanting this almost all day, but with Kurt always bamfing back to the room between his classes for new books or in the middle of his classes if he forgot a pencil, it was hard to know when was the time. This probably wasn’t the time either, but when Kurt came back for the night, he wouldn’t be able to jerk off at all since the younger boy would be curled up next to him for the rest of the night. 

He tossed his head back slightly as he tightened his hand slightly. He didn’t want to think about Kurt but his mind wandered to him after a few minutes. He imagined that it was Kurt’s hand on his dick. His rough three fingered hand on his dick... his velvety skin creating amazing friction. He even went slower than he normally would have trying to replicate how it would feel if Kurt was the one touching him. He ran his thumb over his tip of his cock as he bit his lip. He was getting closer the more he thought of his blue boyfriend. His hands.. his mouth.. his tail.. he even tried to imagine what Kurt’s dick could look like.. he was half demon right? It could look like anything..

Then there was a loud ‘BAMF.’

Something Peter should’ve been expecting but had somehow forgotten. It was fine.. this is just like when his mom had forgotten to knock when he was living at home. He just had to quickly put himself away and grab a magazine or something. But he had forgotten about his broken leg. When he tried to move it, he only winced which caught Kurt’s attention. 

Kurt turned to look at Peter and ask him if he was ok but before he could say anything he noticed that Peter still had his hand on his dick. His eyes widened and his face and the tips of his pointed ears turned purple. 

Peter’s face was flushed red as he looked at Kurt. His eyes only met Kurt’s for a second before Kurt’s eyes flicked to his dick then back up at Peter’s face. He quickly started muttering words in German. Peter had assumed they were apologizes. He turned around so he wasn’t facing him anymore. Peter took the opportunity to put his penis back into his pants. 

“I am so sorry, Peter,” Kurt finally was able to say in English his back still to him. “I definitely should’ve knocked I just assumed you’d be asleep..”

“It’s ok, Kurt. You can turn around now,” he rubbed the back of his neck. His face was still red. It really shouldn’t have been that big of a deal. Kurt had helped him put pants on a few times already but, of course, even then Kurt had his eyes closed most of the time. 

Kurt turned around, his face equally as flushed as Peter’s. He was relieved to see that Peter had put himself away now. “I’m so sorry..” he said again. 

“Seriously, it’s not a big deal,” Peter shrugged it off. “Well that gets that out of the way..” 

Kurt was swishing his tail behind him a little more than usual. It was probably a nervous habit. “I came in to grab a book.. Jean mentioned wanting to read something so I was going to let her borrow a book..” he went to get book from his shelf. “Then I’ll leave you alone with that.. if that’s what you want.” He picked up the book then looked at Peter. “I could also... stay a bit..” Kurt felt weird for suggesting that. 

Peter’s eyes widened. “You don’t have to, Kurt.. I wouldn’t want to force you into anything or make you uncomfortable.” 

“I suggested it..” Kurt looked off to the side for a second as he shrugged. 

That also caught Peter off guard. “D-do you want to..” Peter started. 

Kurt’s face got more purple if that was possible. He opened his mouth to answer but then he just nodded. “A little bit..” he said quietly. 

“Seriously.. you don’t have to,” Peter said again looking at him compassionately. 

“N-no.. I want to,” Kurt said taking a few steps towards him. 

The fact that Kurt had said that he wanted to stay a second time was proof to Peter that he actually wanted to stay. “O-ok..” Peter’s face flushed red again. 

Kurt tossed the book onto his own bed as he sat on the edge of Peter’s bed. He looked into his eyes before looking down at Peter’s lap. 

“Have at it~” Peter said sporting his classic crooked smile. 

Kurt pulled Peter’s joggers down his legs a bit after a few deep breaths to help up his confidence. He looked at the erect member that was resting on Peter’s lower stomach. His face was still purple, and Peter’s was still red. That wouldn’t be changing anytime soon.

To put it gently, Kurt’s dick wasn’t exactly like Peter’s. First off, it was blue with purple undertones. It was slightly velvety, less so than the rest of his body, but it was still a little furry. It was also shaped a bit differently than the one that was in front of him. 

Kurt looked at it a little bit before reaching out and taking it into his warm hand. Peter inhaled slowly through his nose as he relaxed. He watched Kurt’s hand. Peter had a million thoughts running through his mind. ‘Did Kurt know what he was doing? Did Kurt have experience with doing this to himself?’ He didn’t know what Kurt’s thoughts on masturbation or sex were. His thoughts were cut off when Kurt started moving his hand on his dick. 

He was slow at first trying to get a rhythm going. He hadn’t ever done this on someone that wasn’t himself. He hadn’t really dated anyone besides Peter. Especially someone who was another boy. 

Peter relaxed as Kurt moved his hand on him. He started moving his hand faster which is what got Peter’s breathing a little messed up. If felt better than he had imagined. Kurt’s hands were big and rough which were a bit different than His own hands. The velvety fur that covered his body felt amazing on his dick. He tossed his head back a bit letting his own hand find the inside of Kurt’s thigh. That caught Kurt off guard so that messed up his rhythm slightly. Peter closed his eyes as Kurt started going faster. 

It wasn’t much longer before Peter was moaning and now trying to keep his eyes open so he could watch Kurt’s hand glide over his dick. Kurt was watching Peter’s cock trying to go faster so he could get Peter to cum. The younger male rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip. The fuzzy texture on his wet skin felt so good to Peter. He about lost it right then. 

“I’m close..” Peter moaned out. He rubbed Kurt’s thigh with his thumb. He adjusted his head slightly in the pillows as he continued watching. Kurt went a little faster ignoring Peter’s hand as it was distracting him a bit. 

It only took Kurt a couple more strokes before Peter wasn’t able to keep his hips still any more. He bucked his hips up to meet Kurt’s hand a few times. Kurt’s other hand found Peter’s hip trying to hold him still. He didn’t want to have to hold him back but he didn’t want Peter hurting his leg anymore than it already was. Peter got the hint so he tried to stay still. 

Kurt brushed his thumb over his tip again and that’s what made finally the silver haired boy cum into the blue mutant’s hand. Peter was moaning softly as Kurt slowed his stroking after helping him ride out his much needed orgasm. 

Peter took a few deep breaths as he calmed himself after that. Kurt had stood up to get the box of tissues from the dresser. He sat back in his spot and handed the box to Peter as he used a tissue to clean his own hand off. Peter grabbed a couple tissues to clean himself off with. 

“That was amazing.. especially for a hand job..” Peter said a bit in awe as he cleaned his dick carefully. 

Kurt’s face was still purple from blushing the whole time. He smiled softly. “You liked it?” 

“Yeah of course.” He smiled. He had set the tissues next to him in bed, his hand finding the inside of Kurt’s thigh again. It started working its way up to the small tent that had formed in the German’s pants. 

Kurt was quick to push his hand away. “I’m not ready for that yet..” he said softly. 

Peter wasn’t going to push him. He kept his hand from him. “That’s fine. I just wanted to help..” he pulled his joggers back up letting his now flaccid dick settle into them again. “You can teleport me to the common room for a bit if you want to take care of it yourself.” 

Kurt picked up the tissues before kissing Peter sweetly. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it later.” He tossed the dirty tissues into the garage as he stood up. He put the box back where it belonged. He adjusted his shirt slightly. “I should get Jean’s book to her, then I’ll take care of myself and be back, ok?” 

“As long as you’re sure you don’t want me to-“ Peter started. 

Kurt cut him off. “I’ll be fine. I’m sure. I’m not ready yet,” he smiled. 

“Just let me know when you are ready,” Peter smiled. “I’ll be here waiting.”


	3. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has started a mountain of rumors by spreading the fact that something happened in Kurt and Peter’s room last week. How will the couple coupe with prodding questions that the nosy students ask? Will it be annoying? Or will those perverted kids have some good ideas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooo long...
> 
> German Translations:
> 
> ‘Was’(I have it in the story as ‘vas’ since technically that’s how it would be pronounced and ‘was’ is an English word that wouldn’t make sense there...) means ‘what’
> 
> ‘Mein Gott’ means ‘my god’
> 
> ‘Gute nacht’ means ‘good night’ 
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything or if I got translations wrong XD

It had been roughly a week since Kurt had accidentally bamfed in on Peter ‘playing with his Twinkie’.. (at least that’s what Peter kept calling it..) Kurt didn’t like talking about it especially since Jean seemed to know about it. It made Kurt blush anytime the word ‘Twinkie’ was brought up now. He didn’t regret what he did. He was actually quiet proud of himself for getting out of his comfort zone a bit. If Peter had mentioned doing something like that again, he wouldn’t turn him down. 

Peter and Kurt’s relationship was one of the hotter topics that the younger students talked about. Rumors were spreading rapidly. It didn’t take long for Jean’s words to go from: “They we’re definitely up to something..” to “They were totally fucking.” Some of the students envied either one of the boys in the relationship. Either wanting to be with Peter because “he’s a speedster” and “he can vibrate, right?” Or wanting to be with Kurt because “His fingers would feel amazing” and “imagine what he could do with his tail.” 

Peter had played along with some of the rumors. He found it funny. He would never tell them anything about Kurt though. He didn’t want to lie or expose anything about Kurt. He knew that would make him uncomfortable. Most of the students knew better than to talk to Kurt about it. The kid Kurt was talking to at the current moment apparently didn’t. 

Kurt had been sitting in the grass next to the small lake that was on campus reading when Todd Tolansky came to bother him. Toad, as the mutant was sometimes called, was coming to get a snack (or at least that’s what he told Kurt before squatting down next to him). He did eat a few flies while he was there catching them with his long green tongue with made Kurt flinch.

“So, you and Peter, huh?” Toad asked. 

“Ja? What about us?” Kurt asked. He didn’t want to know where this was going but he couldn’t really leave the conversation now without offending the other mutant. 

“Well, I was just thinking if you ever wanted a third guy there,” he started. Kurt’s face scrunched up almost immediately. “I know how to use my tongue..” 

Kurt was definitely caught off guard. Of course, he knew about the rumors but no one had ever suggested they had a threesome with them. “I think we will have to pass.. what is up with everyone talking about other people’s sex lives..” he definitely felt like scooting away from the other boy a little bit. 

“I don’t know.. I guess it’s just something we do because we are lonely and horny.” Todd shrugged. 

“It is really weird..” Kurt said truthfully. “We haven’t even really done anything together..”

“Nah uh. Everyone knows Quickie is up your ass every night,” Todd scoffed. “Does he actually vibrate?” 

Kurt’s mouth fell open slightly. The more this kid talked... “Vas...” he couldn’t believe how forward this kid was being. 

“Does he have settings or something?” Toad prodded. 

“If you must know, I don’t know,” Kurt snapped. “We haven’t done anything. I only jerked him off once and that’s it-“

“Whoa, seriously?” Todd interrupted. “Do you know how many girls would kill to have Peter in their room? You get him all the time and you don’t even know if he can vibrate?” He was confused to say the least. 

“In case you didn’t know, we’ve only been together for a month-“ 

“I know that, but you haven’t even thought about it? You haven’t even asked him?” Todd poked. “You’re a bottom, right? They’re supposed to like dicks and fingers up their asses. A couple vibrating fingers up there would probably feel really good.”

Kurt’s cheeks and ears were now dusted with purple. He knew that that is how gay sex could work but he hadn’t really thought about doing that kind of thing with Peter. Kurt was just fine without sex. He didn’t see the point in it really. Sure, he liked touching himself but it wasn’t a necessity for him. 

“You are kind of pathetic..” Todd shook his head in disappointment. He stood up and walked away. 

Kurt just continued to look at the grass in front of him. That has got to be one of the weirdest conversations he’d ever had...

•••

Kurt had bamfed back to he and Peter’s room later that night. He had almost forgotten about the conversation he had with Toad, but it was still in the back of his mind..

Peter was in bed as he usually was. His leg was still propped up on a pillow. He had his headphones on his ears as they were when Kurt had left the room after his lunch break. He was holding a comic in his hands. He started to lower the comic as he noticed Kurt enter the room with a ‘bamf.’ He set the small book in his lap and quickly pushed his headphones off his ears. They fell around his neck. 

“Hey,” the older started with a smile. “How was class?” He asked as he quickly picked up his Walkman to stop the music he had been listening to.

Kurt shrugged as he took off his jacket. “It was alright, I suppose.” 

Peter chuckled softly as he closed his comic and took his headphones off of his neck. He set his comic and his Walkman on his nightstand. “Rumors getting too out of control yet?” He asked. 

“Ja, actually..” Kurt said softly as he took his shirt off and replaced it with one of Peter’s AC/DC shirts. He turned to face Peter. “Todd asked me some pretty personal questions..”

Peter narrowed his eyebrows frowning slightly “should I talk to him about it? We can get the Professor to make an announcement and shut this whole thing down.” 

Kurt changed into a pair of shorts. “I’ll mention it to the Professor tomorrow before class,” Kurt spoke as he started walking over to Peter’s bed. He laid down next to him on Peter’s left side so he wouldn’t disturb his broken leg too much. 

Peter put his arm around Kurt without thinking. Kurt snuggled closer into Peter’s side. “Can I ask what he said?” Peter asked rubbing Kurt’s back gently. 

Kurt took a deep breath through his nose before answering. “He asked if you could vibrate..” he said softly. 

Peter’s eyes widened slightly but he chuckled. “I suppose I could..” Peter said thinking about it. “It would take a little practice to vibrate my dick though. Did you want to try it?” The silver haired boy asked. 

Kurt blushed. “I am just repeated what Todd said..”

“But do you want to try it?” Peter asked again. He looked down at Kurt whose head was rested on his chest. 

Kurt shrugged. “I’m not ready for anything too extreme..” 

“Yeah, I know that.. I wouldn’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.. hell, I wouldn’t even want to try vibrating my dick in you without trying it out first. I’ve done it with my hands before though. We could do that if you wanted to try it,” Peter suggested putting his hand where Kurt could see it showing him that he could vibrate it. 

Kurt watched him as he vibrated it softly. “The bright side is that I don’t have a motor so it’s completely silent.” Peter let out a soft chuckle. “Are you completely against the idea of doing something right now?” He asked. He would keep going if there was a chance Kurt would be interested. 

“No..” Kurt spoke softly. 

“Should I try to convince you to try it or should I drop it?” Peter played with Kurt’s hair softly. “I get it if you don’t want to.”

“I-I think we should try it...” Kurt stuttered as he blushed. “I want to.”

The silver haired mutant smiled softly. “What are my boundaries?” He questioned. 

Kurt adjusted himself next to him. “Just don’t put your penis inside of me..” 

“What about my fingers?” He asked. “It’s fine if it’s off limits I just want to be sure..” 

Kurt thought about it for a moment as his blood started rushing around his body. “I suppose that’s ok..” 

“Alright. Can you get lube? I have some in the top drawer of my nightstand.” Peter would’ve gotten it himself but moving too much was a struggle with his broken leg. Kurt nodded softly as he got up to get the lube. “Don’t be nervous or anything. I’ll go super slow and all you have to do is tell me to stop or slow down and I will. It’ll be fun.” Peter smiled softly. 

Kurt nodded as he came back to the bed. “Where do you want me?” His voice was a little shaky but Peter knew he’d be able to calm him down. 

“Just sit next to me..” Peter said sitting up and adjusting the pillows behind him. He moved the pillow that had been elevating his broken leg out of the way. Kurt sat on his left side again he set the lube on the bed. Peter pulled him closer to himself kissing his cheek softly. “Now relax.. you’ll feel really good and if you don’t, just tell me to stop and we can pretend this never happened, ok?” 

Kurt nodded as he leaned on him. Peter started by pulling Kurt’s shorts down his thighs a bit. Kurt helped him by kicking them and his boxers off of his feet. Peter’s jaw fell slightly ajar when he saw Kurt’s dick for the first time. Kurt bit his lip between his fangs as he noticed Peter’s reaction. 

It was the prettiest shade of indigo Peter had ever seen in his life. The tip that poked through his foreskin was more purple than blue. The entirety of it was only slightly more purple than the skin on the rest of Kurt’s body. It definitely had more shape than Peter’s. He wasn’t fully hard yet, by any means, but Peter could tell he was going to be a bit bigger than himself. The tip of Kurt’s dick definitely was a bit more spaded than the average dick (not exactly like his tail though).

“Whoa..” Peter said his voice slightly deeper than normal. Blood rushed through his own body just by looking at the other boy. He blushed softly as he reached down for Kurt’s dick. 

Kurt watched him carefully as Peter took his dick into his hand. He wrapped his slim fingers around the base of the blue cock. Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose as Peter touched him. Peter quickly looked up at him to make sure he was ok. Kurt only nodded softly as he let his lip out from between his teeth. 

Peter started by stroking him up and down slowly. He obviously had more practice at this than Kurt did when he was doing the same thing for Peter a week ago. It was muscle memory and Peter’s wrist knew what it was doing. 

Kurt’s velvety soft skin felt amazing against Peter’s hand. Kurt had leaned his head on Peter’s shoulder as he tried to steady his breathing. “Why didn’t you tell me that your cock is so beautiful?” Peter asked as he took extra care in pulling Kurt’s foreskin down over his tip so he could get a better look at it. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive glands. 

Kurt shivered. “I don’t know.. this is the only penis I’ve seen before..” he swished his tail slowly as he got more excited. “Before yours, of course..”

“Why didn’t you tell me that my Twinkie was boring then?” Peter asked starting to speed up his stroking now that Kurt was fully hard. 

Kurt reached out his hand to grab Peter’s wrist. “Slow down.. I want to last longer than three seconds..” Peter nodded once as he slowed his hand again. He took his time stroking the stiff member up and down. “And you’re not boring. You’re normal..” 

“It looks sick,” Peter smiled as he put his thumb on Kurt’s tip. He held his dick with the rest of his hand firmly. He started vibrating his hand slowly. 

“Mein Gott...” Kurt moaned out. His eyes fell closed as he tossed his head back. 

Peter smiled. Kurt was definitely enjoying this. “You doing good?” Peter asked as he held his hand still. Just grasping his dick letting the vibrations pleasure his boyfriend. 

Kurt nodded. “I’m close already...” he gained enough strength to look down at Peter’s hand again.

He slowed the vibrations then stroked his cock a few times before letting go of him bringing him down from his high. Kurt pouted for a second. 

“I just want to try a couple fingers inside you,” Peter said as he picked up the lube. “Is that still ok?” Kurt nodded shyly. “If you hate it, tell me and I’ll get back to making you cum~” Kurt nodded a second time. 

With some guidance from Peter’s warm hands, he got Kurt to lay on his stomach in front of him. It was a bit awkward with Peter’s bulky cast in the way, but Kurt was able to get in a comfortable position after a few tries. 

Peter poured a small amount of the slick liquid into his hands. He coated three of his fingers in it. “You’re going to have to fully relax for me.. try not to stab me with your tail either,” he chuckled slightly. Kurt reached out grabbing the end of his tail and pulling it towards his body to help keep it still. 

Peter ran his dry hand over Kurt’s soft blue ass. It was absolutely perfect to say the least.. Kurt’s skin was perfect anyway. His ass and back were perfectly smooth and silky.. the velvet fur he was covered in was soft to touch. It made Peter want to pet him all day.. Kurt’s face, arms, chest, and his legs were almost completely covered in what Kurt had told him were angelic symbols. They were beautiful to Peter. He couldn’t wait to trace each and every one with his fingers one day..

Kurt did his best to relax as Peter once again used his dry hand to spread his ass cheeks so he could reach the small purple pucker that was between them. He used his index finger to spread a little lube onto the outside off his hole. Kurt had tensed up upon feeling the finger that was covered in cold lube.

“Ssshh.. relax.. I’m not going to hurt you. This will feel really good.. and if it doesn’t, I’ll stop.”

Kurt nodded into the mattress trying his best to relax. Peter slowly started pushing his index finger into Kurt’s hole. The blue mutant inhaled as he did so. “You ok?” Peter asked checking in on him. Kurt nodded a second time. He was able to stay relaxed as Peter finished pushing the finger into his ass. He pulled it halfway out before pushing it it back into him again. This is when he noticed Kurt’s tail slowly work its way down to the indigo organ that was between Kurt’s stomach and the bed. 

Peter experimented with different thrusts and swirls trying to see if Kurt would react to anything positively. He added a second finger just as slowly as he had the first one, he wanted to give Kurt time to stop him if he wasn’t comfortable, but he didn’t. The speedster started to thrust them a bit faster taking a little bit of time to try to find Kurt’s prostate. ‘Hopefully demons had prostates...’ he took a second to push that thought out of his head. 

Kurt had let out a soft “Nggh..” amidst Peter’s thrusts. “There,” he said softly opening his legs a little wider. “Hit there again..” He wrapped his tail around his dick. 

Peter repeated his last couple thrusts trying to find that spot again. He apparently had hit it harder this time judging by Kurt’s reaction. His dick had twitched against his stomach and he moaned out louder this time. 

Peter smirked as he aimed his fingers to hit his prostate a third time. He was excited that he had found it without the random thrusting getting too awkward. He continued thrusting his fingers into his sweet spot. “You like that?” Peter asked. 

Kurt replied with another loud moan. He buried his face into the bed trying to muffle his moans. If this hadn’t been his first time, Peter would’ve scolded him for hiding his voice, but the silver haired boy decided to let it slide this time. 

“We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” Peter smiled. He pulled his fingers from the younger’s prostate not wanting to overwhelm him with vibrations directly on his prostate yet. He started vibrating his fingers as Kurt stopped moving his tail on his dick. 

The blue mutant moaned softly which was a good sign. Peter slowly started moving his fingers into him further reaching for his prostate. The moment his now vibrating fingers brushed against it, Kurt made another sound. 

“Aaah... Peter..” he moaned out lifting his head from the mattress so Peter could hear him. “Mein Gott, Peter...” 

Peter’s face turned red as Kurt moaned his name. It made his own dick twitch within the confines of his joggers. 

“I’m close, Peter...” he moaned again. His yellow eyes were closed as he attempted to focus on the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him. 

Peter pulled his fingers from him again before thrusting them back into his prostate with more force. After the thrust, he started to focus on just holding his fingers to the spot. With a little bit of nudging with Peter’s free hand, he was able to get Kurt to roll onto his side. This gave Peter the opportunity to hold Kurt’s dick like he had earlier. He had to remove the other’s tail as it had entangled itself with Kurt’s cock. 

Peter put his hand on Kurt’s dick, slowly starting to make that hand vibrate as well. Kurt was surprised he didn’t just explode right there. 

Peter pushed a little harder on Kurt’s prostate and started stroking his dick slowly. Peter could tell Kurt wasn’t going to last any longer based on the way his tail was wagging behind him and the way Kurt was breathing. 

Kurt had opened his mouth about to give a warning when Peter had moved one of his fingers over the sensitive tip of his dick which is what ultimately sent him over the edge. Kurt’s cum spurted onto the sheets in front of him as he cried out, his tail twitching uncontrollably behind him. Due to Peter denying him release once already that night, it made the orgasm even more intense for Kurt. 

Peter showed off his lopsided smile as he helped the blue boy ride out his orgasm. Once Kurt’s tail’s twitching had slowed and his tail was relaxed on the bed, Peter slowed his hands down so they wouldn’t vibrate anymore before removing them from Kurt’s dick and his ass. 

Kurt rolled onto his back before looking up at Peter. Peter was smiling softly at him. Kurt sat up luckily without too much difficulty. Peter hadn’t gone too hard on his ass so he wasn’t in a lot of pain. He moved himself to lay down next to Peter. He pulled his shorts back on. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. 

“That was amazing,” Kurt smiled as he rested his head on Peter’s chest. 

Peter smiled and put his arm around him. “I’m glad you liked it.” 

Kurt let his eyes wander to the front of Peter’s sweats. “Should I help you out too?” He asked with a smile. 

“I’ll tell you what.. if you can take me over to your bed and you can wash the sheets that we ruined, I’ll take care of myself this time,” Peter said with a slight chuckle. 

Kurt nodded slightly as he bamfed them both over to Kurt’s bed. He got up and tossed the tissue box to Peter which he caught before thanking him. 

Kurt gathered the sheets from Peter’s bed then bamfed from the dorm room down to the laundry room. Luckily, it was pretty late now so no one would be using the room. He put the sheets into the washing machine before turning it on. He came back up to find Peter with his hand on his dick. It was no surprise to Kurt since they had agreed that’s what he would be doing. He watched him as Peter’s hand moved quickly on himself. It didn’t take him long before he was cuming into a tissue which gave Kurt the impression he was using vibrations on himself. 

Peter tossed the tissue into the trash before pulling his pants back onto his hips. Kurt came over to the bed and laid down next to him again pulling a blanket over them with his tail. 

“G’night, Blue,” the older male said as he put his arm around Kurt again. 

“Gute nacht, Peter~”


	4. Peter~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Peter’s cast finally coming off in a week, now would be the perfect time for Kurt to familiarize himself with Peter’s dick on a whole new level.. ya know.. while Peter has to hold still for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of a title for this chapter..
> 
> Sorry I didn’t post a chapter yesterday. I had to work and then I went shopping only to come home and have my parents hate all of the clothes I bought so that’s fun. Anyway here. Take some translations! 
> 
> Guten morgen - good morning   
> Mein Gott - My God  
> Liebling - Darling  
> Kätzchen - Kitten  
> Kuschelbär - cuddle bear

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough. Kurt was looking forward to spending the whole day with Peter in their room. He needed a lazy day after all the shit the other students were putting them through lately. Luckily, the Professor had shut all of the rumors down a few days ago so Kurt didn’t have to deal with that as much anymore. There were still assholes who felt the need to make fun of them, but there really wasn’t anything anyone could do to get those students to shut up.. Kurt just wanted to lay in bed all day with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask? 

Kurt was the first of the two to wake up as he usually was. Peter would sleep till noon any time he could. Kurt was usually up and around by 6:00 so he had time to start his mornings like he did back in Munich. He would go outside and stretch in the grass doing a bit of yoga as he prayed. It was calming to him, and it made him feel like he was at home. 

Kurt’s eyes fluttered open softly. The room was lit by the sun shining through the window. He took a deep breath as he rolled onto his back to stretch his arms above his head. He yawned a bit as he brought his hands to his face to rub his eyes gently. To his left, was a still sleeping Peter. It didn’t take much thought for Kurt to roll back over so he could snuggle back into the position he’d woken up in. He rested his head on Peter’s shoulder and snaked his arms around his waist again. He glanced at the alarm clock that Kurt had on his own nightstand that was across the room (they usually would sleep in Peter’s bed). It was nearly 11, not that you’d hear Kurt complaining. Even he needed to sleep in every once in a while. 

Apparently, the little bit of shifting Kurt had done was enough to wake the speedster he was sleeping with. Peter wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulder instinctively as he yawned. He wanted to turn onto his side to pull Kurt into a hug, but the heavy cast on his leg prevented him from doing that. 

“Guten morgen,” Peter said confidently. His pronunciation was way off but it had made Kurt giggle so it really wasn’t a problem. 

Kurt laughed. “It’s not technically morning anymore is it?” He asked as he shifted so he could kiss Peter’s cheek. 

“We just woke up, so it counts,” Peter mumbled as he turned his head to kiss Kurt sweetly on the lips. “How did you sleep, Angel?” 

Kurt blushed at the nickname that wasn’t entirely accurate (to describe his looks anyway. Kurt’s personality, however, was that of an Angel’s). “I slept well.. how about you?” 

“Could’ve been better.. I can’t wait to get this fucking cast off..” Peter tossed his head back as he groaned. 

“You only have to wait another week, correct?” Kurt asked. 

“A week for you is like a month for me. My life works in slow motion,” Peter explained. “You have no idea how slow I have to talk so you can understand me,” he joked with a slight chuckle. 

“Where are we going to go first once you get your cast off?” Kurt asked snuggling into his side more. His tail wrapped around Peter’s leg loosely. 

Peter shrugged. “We should start a list.. but probably the bed. I’ll be able to seduce you easier if my legs can function~”

Kurt’s face dusted purple as he chuckled softly. “Ja...”

“Is fucking you properly still off limits? I wasn’t allowed to put my dick inside you a few days ago..” Peter asked. “It’s fine. I get it. Your Catholic, I completely understand.” Peter said quickly. “Just if it wasn’t, now would be the time to do it.. my leg is still healing so you’d be able to have full control of everything.”

Kurt buried his face into Peter’s chest as he talked. The speedster had a point.. 

“Not that we have to do anything! I don’t want to pressure you.” Peter rubbed his back through Kurt’s shirt with his hand. “I’ll restrain myself if you want to do it later on.. I just can guarantee that I won’t pounce on you right now,” he chuckled. “If you don’t want to do it at all, we don’t have to either. It was just a suggestion.” 

Kurt thought for a moment. “We could try it, I guess..” 

“If you’re having doubts, we don’t have to.” Peter ran his hands through Kurt’s hair. 

Kurt climbed on top of Peter and kissed him softly shutting him up. “Do you want to do it?” He asked looking into Peter’s brown eyes. 

Now it was Peter’s turn to blush. “Y-yeah.. but I’m not the one who’s gonna have a dick up my ass.. it’s up to you, ultimately. Besides, I don’t want to push you to do anyth-“

Kurt kissed him a second time silencing him again. “Do you think I could handle it?” He was obviously just looking for short answers. 

“Yeah.. I should probably stretch you before though..” Peter wasn’t trying to seem too excited. 

“Let’s try it then.. same rules apply as the other night though..” Kurt said sitting back on his legs. 

“Of course. You’re the boss. If you hate it, we can pretend it never happened,” Peter said with a smile. 

Kurt reached over to Peter’s nightstand to fetch the lube. “I should have condoms somewhere... an unopened box!” Peter quickly defended. “Just in case... it’s not like I’m having sex with everyone...” 

“Have you done this before?” Kurt asked as he opened the box that was also in the nightstand. He took one of the small packages out of it. Kurt could barely believe he was doing this... 

“Once, I’ll spare you the details.. it was torture to pretend I wanted to go at a normal speed..” Peter said as Kurt sat back on his lap now holding the lube and the condom. “But I’ll hold still for you.”

“They didn’t know you were a mutant?” Kurt asked tilting his head slightly. 

“Of course not. Not many girls want to go out with a mutie,” Peter spoke. “Things are a little different for us when you aren’t raised in the circus.” He smiled at him. “You had it pretty good till the whole cage fight thing.. after she found out a was a mutant, she left.. then Mystique was on TV.. changed my life, you know? I started being proud of what I was instead of trying to hide it.” 

Kurt smiled softly. 

“I’m assuming you’ve never done anything like this before,” Peter spoke as he rested his hands on Kurt’s thighs. 

“Of course not.. Everyone in the circus was family and even if I wasn’t a mutant, most people wouldn’t want to date circus folk.. you’re my first boyfriend,” Kurt explained simply. 

“Well, put your mind at ease. I think you’re perfect~” Peter leaned forward and kissed him passionately. 

Kissing was also something they hadn’t done a lot of. Peter was definitely more physical than Kurt was and since Peter couldn’t really move, he was limited on what kinds of things he could initiate. Kurt had to be close enough for him to be able to kiss him or touch him and since Kurt wasn’t really used to people wanting to touch him, he didn’t normally get that close to him unless he wanted to cuddle. 

Kurt’s hands fell to Peter’s which were still on his thighs. Peter held one of Kurt’s hands as he brought the other up to Kurt’s cheek rubbing over it gently with his thumb as he kissed him. 

Kurt tried his best to kiss him back. He moved his lips with Peter’s letting him take the lead. Peter bit onto Kurt’s bottom lip gently making the younger gasp slight which gave Peter the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

Kurt pulled away gently but before Peter could apologize Kurt spoke up. “Be careful..” he said in a low whisper. “The last thing we need is you cutting yourself on my fangs.” Kurt took Peter’s hand from his cheek and put it on his hip. Peter held his hips softly as Kurt’s hands now where on Peter’s cheeks. 

Kurt closed the gap between them again this time opening his mouth for Peter willingly. Peter was careful as he explored the cavern with his tongue. Kurt even started to get his tongue involved following Peter’s guidance. Peter’s hands started to snake up Kurt’s shirt as they kissed. He played with the short blue fur with his fingers as he kissed him. His fingers would follow the raised scars that covered Kurt’s abdomen and chest. He started pulling his shirt up his body which caused them to have to pull away again so Peter could discard the piece of clothing. 

When they kissed again, it was Kurt’s tongue that went into Peter’s mouth. Peter wasn’t complaining one bit. He moaned softly into the kiss tilting his head to the side deepening the kiss. Kurt’s tail started slipping under Peter’s shirt. Peter’s hands ran over his chest before he pulled away so the pair could catch their breath. 

Kurt panted softly before he started to take Peter’s shirt off so he wouldn’t feel alone in that aspect. Peter’s dick was starting to stiffen under Kurt’s ass. Peter couldn’t take his eyes off of Kurt’s skin. He traced Kurt’s scars with his fingers. He’d asked about them before so Kurt didn’t need to reiterate what they were or that he would probably have to add a new one after this whole thing was said and done. ‘One for every sin...’

“Let’s get these shorts off of you so I can get you ready for my dick~” Peter said before pecking his lips again. 

Kurt got off of Peter’s lap just long enough to kick his shorts onto the floor with both of their shirts (they were probably both Peter’s, actually. Kurt had a knack for taking his clothes). Kurt’s dick was only slightly hard. They’d only been kissing. The only reason Peter was harder than him was because he had Kurt’s sweet ass on his lap. 

Peter reached out unable to refrain himself from touching the silky organ. Kurt moaned softly as Peter ran his fingers over his dick. 

Kurt was soon laying in front of him again. Peter had suggested that Kurt bent over his lap while he stretched his hole out this time but Kurt only blushed before laying down on his stomach like he had done when they did something similar to this a few days ago. 

Peter slicked up a couple of his fingers with the lube again. “You’re sure, right?” He asked as he adjusted his posture.

“Ja,” Kurt said as he exhaled. He closed his eyes trying to relax fully. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Peter started to preform the same actions he had done with Kurt a few days ago. Kurt was a lot more comfortable this time since he had an idea of what it would feel like. Peter pushed his index finger into him slowly. He only thrusted that one in a few times before adding a second finger since he knew Kurt could at least handle that. He worked those ones into the boy trying to get his hole who loosen up a bit. 

The tightness off Kurt’s ass really caught his attention this time. Now that Kurt was letting him put his dick inside him, the tight warmth seemed a lot more appealing. Peter’s cheeks turned a light pink as he stretched Kurt. He’d never done this with a boy before but he assumed it would feel quite a bit different than with a girl. 

Peter added a third finger inside of Kurt. He was trying his best to go super slow, which was hard for him. He glanced up at Kurt’s face to make sure he was ok. He had his eyes closed apparently still trying to relax. 

“You good?” Peter asked softly. Kurt opened his eyes smiling back at him. 

“Ja,” Kurt said quietly. 

“I’ll have to practice on the whole ‘vibrating my dick’ thing,” he looked back at Kurt’s ass as he worked his fingers into him. 

Kurt chuckled softly closing his yellow eyes again. “You are really trying to spoil me, aren’t you?”

“Exactly. That way you can’t live without me,” he winked at him even though Kurt wouldn’t be able to see it. He pulled his fingers out of him. “Alright.. let’s try this..” 

Kurt sat up and started pulling Peter’s joggers down. Peter put he hand under Kurt’s chin tilting his head up so he could kiss him again. Kurt returned the kiss with a smile. Once Peter’s pants were halfway down his thighs, Kurt straddled his waist getting closer to Peter so he could keep kissing him. 

Peter pulled away for a second about to say something about them only being half hard when he felt Kurt’s tail wrap around his dick a few times. He gasped softly as Kurt smiled. “You read my mind, Blue.” Peter’s hand soon found itself around the younger mutant’s dick in return. 

The kiss was pretty sloppy. Both boys were moaning quite a bit. Peter was vibrating his hand on Kurt’s dick ever so lightly and the ridges in Kurt’s tail felt amazing against Peter’s skin. It didn’t take them long before they were both fully hard and ready to get to the main event. 

Kurt pulled away from the kiss before sitting back. He removed his tail from Peter’s cock as Peter had let go of Kurt’s. He hesitated a moment which is what made Peter pick up the condom from the bed. 

“Are you still ok with doing this?” He asked looking up at him. 

Kurt’s yellow eyes locked with Peter’s brown ones. “Ja, of course.. I was homeschooled...” 

“So?” Peter asked lowering his eye brows. 

“My mother was single. We didn’t really have sex ed..” 

“Are you trying to say you don’t know how to use a condom?” Peter asked as he opened the package. “Don’t worry I got it.” He chuckled softly. He rolled the condom onto his dick quickly. He picked up the lube putting a bit onto his dick getting himself ready for Kurt. 

He looked up at the blue mutant. “Ready when you are.” He pecked his lips sweetly. 

Kurt took Peter’s dick into his hand gently as his hips hovered over the speedsters. “Remember to relax.. it might hurt a little bit at first. Just ignore me. If you don’t like it, stop even if I like it. I don’t matter.” Peter said softly. 

Kurt nodded a few times as he guided the tip of Peter’s dick to his hole with one of his hands (the other was on Peter’s shoulder). Peter rested his hands on Kurt’s thighs as he watched Kurt’s hand. Kurt looked ahead at Peter as he started to sink down on his dick. 

Peter bit his lip as he tilted his head back trying not to moan too loudly. Soon Kurt’s hips met Peter’s meaning he was all the way on his dick. Kurt wasn’t sure how he felt about this. It was definitely different from having Peter’s thin fingers inside him. It didn’t necessarily hurt it just felt a little uncomfortable. Peter ran his hands over Kurt’s thighs. 

“How are you doing?” Peter asked finally looking back at Kurt. It took everything in him to keep his hips still. “Does it hurt?”

Kurt shook his head. “It’s weird... but I don’t want to stop.” 

“You want to try moving?” He asked. 

Kurt his put his hands on Peter’s stomach as he slowly pulled off of Peter’s dick. He left a bit inside himself so he could sink back down on it again. Peter moaned softly as he started off slow. The more Kurt moved the less uncomfortable it felt. It even started to feel good to him. 

Kurt looked at Peter with a smile on a face as he started moving faster. He could tell Peter was holding back. “You can move if you can do it without hurting your leg,” Kurt said before moaning softly.

“You don’t want to do that.. not yet. I’ll hurt you.” Peter let out another moan once their hips made contact again. 

Kurt nodded softly before adjusting himself so he could bounce on his dick easier. He tried to position himself differently trying to see if he could get Peter’s dick to rub over that spot Peter had been playing with inside him a few days ago. 

Kurt never expected Peter to be so loud. He was moaning each time their hips met. It made Kurt happy that he was making him feel this good. 

“Mein gott, Peter~” he moaned out as the older’s dick brushed over his prostate. Peter brought one of his hands up to Kurt’s dick getting a little impatient that Kurt wasn’t being loud. He started jerking him off in time with Kurt’s bouncing. He moaned loudly as he wasn’t expecting the contact with his dick. 

Peter smirked to himself softly. He was proud of him for getting him to be loud. He knew that if anyone heard them that the rumors would probably start up again but he almost wanted someone to hear them. 

Kurt started going faster realizing that if he went faster, Peter would jerk him off faster. “I’m close, Peter..” 

Peter pushed his hips up to meet Kurt’s hips. He couldn’t help it. He wanted him to say his name again. He held his dick and vibrated his hand slightly.

“Gott, Peter..” he panted breathlessly. 

“Say it again..” Peter moaned into Kurt’s ear. “Say my name.” 

“Peter~” Kurt moaned. 

Just hearing his name sent waves of pleasure through Peter’s dick. He was close too.. he thrusted his hips up into Kurt’s again, forcing his dick passed Kurt’s prostate harshly which is what made Kurt finish this time. 

He moaned out loudly as he painted Peter’s abdomen with his cum. While he came, he tensed which caused his hole to squeeze around the base of Peter’s dick and that’s what made him fill the condom with his cum. He groaned as he released. 

Kurt collapsed onto Peter’s chest resting his head on his shoulder. Peter brought his arms around Kurt’s waist holding him. He leaned his head back panting to catch his breath. Kurt was doing the same. 

“That..” Peter started, “was fucking awesome..” 

Kurt smiled as he pulled off of Peter’s dick. Peter slipped the condom off of himself before tying it and giving it a small toss into the garbage. Kurt cuddled into him. “You felt amazing.”

“Nah, you felt amazing.. so I take it you liked it?” Peter asked.

“Very much. I can’t wait to do it when you can move more,” Kurt closed his eyes. 

Peter kissed the top of his head. “You’re gonna wish you didn’t say that.” He chuckled. “I’ll fuck you up.”

“That’s the goal, Liebling~” Kurt said before kissing his cheek. 

“That’s a new one... what’s it mean?” Peter asked as he cuddled into Kurt. He closed his eyes now ready to go back to sleep. 

Kurt pulled the covers over them with his tail. “Darling,” he spoke softly. 

“Can I request that I’m the only one you call a German name?” Peter asked as he yawned. 

“Sorry, I already call Kitty Kätzchen.. she’d be offended if I stop,” Kurt said with a slight chuckle. 

Peter pouted. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll have plenty of nicknames for you~” 

“You’ll need to teach me some so you aren’t the only one being extremely cute,” Peter said sleepily. 

“You already are extremely cute, Kuschelbär~”


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for Peter’s cast to come off and he couldn’t be happier. He and Kurt go to the mall now that Peter can move around more. 
> 
> ((No smut this chapter, but the next chapter is full of it.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending sucks so sorry for that. It’s really abrupt but I couldn’t figure out where/how to transition to the next chapter so yeah.. 
> 
> Like I said, no smut this chapter but the next one is full of it. The next chapter will probably be my last of this particular series. I have 60+ pages of writing prompts that I want to use so I’ll probably start a new series (or series of one shots) soon!

Another week passed just as slowly as all of the other weeks did for Peter. Eight agonizingly long weeks where the only thing he did was listen to the same cassettes over and over hoping it would make the time pass faster. Laying in bed eating Twinkies and reading comics wasn’t Peter’s idea of fun (at least, not when he had to do that). Having Kurt with him for most of that time was the one bright side. Kurt could teleport them both around the mansion so he could get some fresh air or play some video games with Scott, but overall, not being able to walk for eight weeks straight became pretty unbearable. Sure, Kurt would get him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, but he really missed being able to run. 

Hank had told Peter over and over that he’d have to be careful on his leg even after he got his cast off since he hadn’t used it in over a month. He’d have to work up to being able to run to Canada whenever he wanted. ‘You’ll have to take it slow or you could injure it again,’ Hank had said. But did he really think Peter was going to listen to that?

It was a Saturday again which indicated that Kurt and Peter would probably be sleeping in. Believe it or not, Peter was the first one of the two to wake up this time. He was too excited that today was the day to get his cast off to sleep well the night before. He played with Kurt’s hair trying to wake him up as well. He whispered the few nicknames he knew in German to him. Kurt would’ve pretended to be asleep if it wasn’t for Peter’s horrible pronunciation of ‘mausebär’ which caused him to giggle. 

Kurt helped Peter stand up before he teleported them both down to Hank’s lab. Both of them knew for a fact that Hank didn’t usually sleep. He had coffee in his veins instead of blood at this point. He would be awake (spoiler alert: they were right).

After Hank removed Peter’s cast from his leg, he started to go on a rant about what things Peter shouldn’t be doing. Those things included using his super speed and overexerting himself while he gained strength in his leg again. Peter was just glad he could move again. 

He and Kurt ‘bamfed’ back up to their room. Peter left to take a shower (using his super speed to get him there, of course, against Hank’s words of caution), while Kurt got dressed then waited in bed while he read. Peter had promised take Kurt out for lunch then to the arcade. Kurt would’ve been fine with staying home again, but he understood that Peter would want to get out after being cooped up for so long. 

Peter came into the room with a smile on his face. It felt good to be able to be able to walk on his own. Peter had changed into a Journey t-shirt paired with his usual pleather pants (it was the first time in over a month he was able to wear them and he couldn’t be happier). He sped to his bed and started to put his converse on. 

“Are you almost ready to go?” Kurt asked as he turned the page in his book. He looked up at him. 

“Yep! How about you?” Peter smiled. He sped over to the closet to get his jacket then over to his ‘book’ shelf (it had more cassettes on it than books).

Kurt tucked his bookmark into his book before he got up. He set it on his nightstand. “Ja, I’m ready. How are we getting to the mall exactly?” Kurt asked. “There is no way anyone is going to let you borrow their car.” He chuckled. 

“I snagged Hank’s keys from his lab before we left,” Peter showed off his crooked smile as he showed Kurt the keys he had been hiding. “I have no idea what he drives but hopefully it’s something cool...” he investigated the key ring. 

Kurt walked over to him taking the keys and looking them over while Peter started messing with his radio. “Whatever it is, it better have a cassette player..” Peter lowered his eyebrows as he pulled a cassette out of his radio. “I finally finished your mixtape.” He smiled. 

“We are going to have to take these back..” Kurt said looking up at Peter. “These are the keys to the X-Car Hank has been working on.. we can’t take that.” 

“That sounds cool as shit! Where is it parked?!” He asked before flicking his goggles over his eyes, scooping Kurt up in his arms, and speeding out of the room. 

Kurt’s arms wrapped around Peter’s neck tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He wrapped his tail around Peter’s waist really hoping Peter didn’t drop him. He held the keys in his hand firmly. 

Peter skidded to a stop only after about 5 seconds. He set Kurt down then replaced his goggles onto his head. “That took longer than it should have...”

Kurt unwound his tail from Peter’s waist before holding the keys out to him. He was still in a bit of shock. Peter took the keys with a smile before hitting the unlock button on the fob a few times. 

Kurt looked up seeing they were in a garage filled with cars Kurt didn’t even know could exist. They were probably all exclusively for missions. They shouldn’t be doing this. 

“There it is,” Peter said with a smile as he started walking toward a car. It was jet black and had a small ‘X’ on the front of a brand’s logo. Peter opened the front door before sitting in the driver’s seat. He started up the car smiling brightly. He started looking at all the controls hitting a button that turned the car into a convertible. Peter’s jaw dropped. 

Kurt ‘bamfed’ into the passenger seat. “I request you don’t hit any more buttons. You might launch missiles or shoot lasers...” he buckled his seatbelt. 

“Alright. I’ll listen to you.. you usually know best,” Peter chuckled as he put the mixtape that he had made for Kurt into the radio. “Mixtape for Kurt Wagner number 1 out of who the fuck knows how many..” he announced. 

Kurt chuckled softly as ‘You Sexy Thing’ played first. Peter put his own seatbelt on before starting to maneuver the car out of the cramped garage. 

Peter drove them to the mall. He was making sure to be extra cautious while driving, but only because Kurt was in the car and he couldn’t afford to lose him. He parked as close as he could to the doors even though they could both easily get to the entrance with a simple ‘bamf’ (which is what they did upon parking). Peter held the mall door open for Kurt. Kurt thanked him with a smile. 

Peter held Kurt’s hand as they walked through the mall to the food court. Kurt had always been used to people staring at him so nothing was new. Both boys were mutants, the fact that they were holding hands certainly wasn’t why people were staring at them (at least it wasn’t the only reason). 

Peter ordered so much food. Kurt didn’t understand how they were supposed to eat thirty-five tacos, but Peter seemed to think they didn’t have enough (Kurt hadn’t ever seen someone eat as much as Peter did then..).

•••

“I at least want to look at the cassettes,” Peter said softly before taking a sip of his soda as they walked through the mall. 

“You have to have hundreds of tapes, Liebling..” Kurt frowned slightly. 

“So? I’m a collector,” Peter shrugged. 

“You can’t collect music! You are going to go broke!” 

“Bold of you to assume I’m not already broke. Bolder of you to assume I’m going to pay for it,” Peter said with a chuckle. 

“‘Thou shalt not steal,’ Peter,” Kurt quoted. “Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t turn you over to the police.” 

“Babe, relax. I’m not going to steal.” He pulled Kurt into the music store. “What was it you said your sister listened to?” 

“Pop, mostly..” he smiled thinking of his sister. It had been a while since he’d seen her. 

Peter looked around before taking Kurt over to a section he normally wouldn’t step into. “Ok. Now I must really love you because I’m about to offer to buy you pop music..” 

Kurt chuckled, “You don’t have to..” 

“Ssshh, I’m trying to be nice,” Peter shushed him as he focused on picking out a few cassettes. “I will only let you listen to Michael Jackson though. Everyone else’s pop music sucks..” He handed Kurt his soda as he took a few steps to the left to get Kurt a Walkman and some headphones. “It’s also essential you have ‘Dark Side of the Moon.’” He said before walking away. 

“Are you going to turn me into you?” Kurt asked with a chuckle. 

“No no.. I’m just forcing myself to have rubbed off on you.” 

After they checked out, Peter took his soda back taking another sip of it. “You’re lucky I’m not buying you pleather pants.” 

“I value being able to move my legs, thank you..” Kurt teased. 

Peter’s jaw dropped. “You did not just say that.. I can move my legs.” 

“Imagine how fast you could run if you didn’t wear plastic,” Kurt taunted. 

“Oh yeah? A race. To the arcade then,” Peter said as he finished his soda and tossed his empty cup into a garbage can. 

Kurt chuckled softly. “You really want to do this?” 

“Yeah! On three.. one, two.. three!” And with that Peter started speeding off to the arcade. 

Kurt was there in an instant. There were several teens staring at him as he materialized in the arcade. He sipped his soda as he waited for Peter. 

Peter was there shortly after him (he was only 2 or 3 seconds behind Kurt). “No fair!” Peter frowned. “I had to dodge people..” 

“You should be happy that you found someone who loves you who can keep up with you,” Kurt shrugged. 

“I guess so..” Peter pouted. 

After they spent some time (and money) at the arcade, Peter drove them home. Peter returned the car keys to Hank’s lab with no problem. They teleported to their room where Kurt started to set up a spot on his bookshelf for the few cassettes he owned now. 

Peter was doing anything but laying in his bed. “I have decided that I’m going to sleep standing up tonight,” Peter declared. 

“Are we going to make love standing up too?” Kurt asked tilting his head slightly turning his attention to him.


	6. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eight weeks of bed rest, Peter doesn’t want to be anywhere near a bed ever again, even when Kurt suggests sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this particular series! It’s been fun xD like I said at the beginning of the last chapter, I have about 60 pages of writing prompts so I’m going to try to write more! I’m working on a new story right now actually (taking a short break to post this). Hopefully the writing process goes ok and I’ll like it enough to post it xD 
> 
> But in the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

Kurt’s words caught Peter off guard. “W-what?” He questioned. Sure, they had sex before but it had always been Peter who brought it up, and neither of them had ever called it ‘making love.’ It sounded way more passionate that way. The thought of doing it while standing made him think of pinning Kurt against a wall which made him blush softly. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Kurt started. 

Peter cut him off. “No no. I never said I didn’t want to.” He defended quickly. He sped over to Kurt. “But are you being serious?” 

Kurt nodded softly. Peter quickly took ahold of Kurt’s hips pulling him towards himself before kissing him gently. Kurt kissed him back bringing his hands to Peter’s shoulders. Peter started backing Kurt up in the direction of his own nightstand. He swiped his tongue over Kurt’s bottom lip asking for entrance. It wasn’t long before the younger mutant’s back made contact with the wall which made him gasp softly since he wasn’t expecting it. Peter snaked his tongue between his lips kissing him deeply. 

Kurt’s hands soon found Peter’s cheeks. He held them as he kissed Peter back. His tail wound itself around one of Peter’s thighs. Peter pulled way from the kiss softly to shrug off his jacket. Kurt quickly did the same with his own. 

Peter pushed him against the wall again getting Kurt to blush a deep purple as he continued kissing him. He nudged one of his knees between Kurt’s thighs then pushed his hips to Kurt’s making the blue boy yelp in surprise. Peter kissed down Kurt’s neck softly trying to be more gentle with him. It was inevitable.. he was going to get so much fur in his mouth (he wasn’t going to complain though. That would totally ruin the mood). He soon found that because Kurt was covered it fur, it was impossible to leave any marks on him. He wasn’t too happy about that. Kurt took Peter’s goggles off of him and set them on Peter’s nightstand . 

Peter’s hand made its way to the slightly hard bulge in the front of Kurt’s pants. “Let’s speed this up, shall we?” Peter smirked before starting to vibrate his hand lowly. Kurt moaned softly leaning his head back against the wall. 

Once Kurt’s dick went from being only slightly hard to fully hard, Peter took his hand off of him so he could take Kurt’s shirt off of him. He pulled Kurt’s shirt off and tossed it who knows where. Kurt started pulling on Peter’s shirt. Peter quickly took it off for him tossing it over his shoulder to join the other discarded shirt. Peter started kissing down Kurt’s chest. He traced over Kurt’s scars with his fingers as he traveled down his chest and abdomen. Kurt watched him as his face started burning bright purple with blush. He bit his lip gently between his fangs as Peter started unbuttoning Kurt’s jeans. 

Kurt unwrapped his tail from Peter’s thigh as he got on his knees in front of the younger boy. Peter pulled Kurt’s jeans down his thighs a bit. Peter looked up at Kurt to see if he had a problem with what he was doing. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kurt’s trunks while still looking up at him. Kurt only nodded to let him know it was ok. Peter pulled Kurt’s trunks down his thighs letting them rest with his jeans now. Kurt’s dick sprang up a bit once it was released from the confines of his pants. Kurt wiggled his tail out of the tail hole that was in both his jeans and trunks. Peter smiled before taking Kurt’s indigo dick into his hand. He ran his hands over it. 

“It looks like fucking candy~” he purred as he gave it a few pumps in his hand. Kurt’s tail found its place around one of Peter’s arms. Peter opened his mouth taking Kurt off guard. He put the tip of Kurt’s cock in his mouth giving it a soft suck. Kurt tilted his head back slowly hitting the wall as he cried out. He would’ve never imagined how good that would feel. Peter pulled away after a moment. “It tastes like candy too~”

Kurt looked back down at Peter his hands finding his hair. He played with it gently as Peter put Kurt’s dick in his mouth again. This time he took more of it into his mouth finding that there wasn’t much fur on it. He sucked on his cock as he closed his eyes gently. He swirled his tongue around the tip. Kurt was a moaning mess in no time at all. Peter bobbed his head on him as he moaned on him. It sent light vibrations through his dick which made Kurt moan softly. He pulled on Peter’s hair gently. It only urged Peter to start vibrating his tongue on the underside of Kurt’s dick. He looked up at him trying to see how he was reacting to this. 

“Aah~ Gott...” he moaned out as he started cumming into Peter’s mouth. He didn’t have the time to give him a warning or push him off. Peter only pushed his head onto him further as he noticed what was happening. He swallowed Kurt’s seed as it was released into his mouth. Kurt panted softly once he had finished. He leaned back onto the wall. Peter pulled off of him licking his lips before taking Kurt’s cock into his hand. He started vibrating his hand again as he started jerking him off. “W-what are you doing?” Kurt asked still blushing. 

“I want you hard again so I can fuck you,” Peter explained quickly. “I’m going to make you finish twice~” 

Kurt’s face turned even more purple if that was even possible. It didn’t take Peter long to get Kurt hard again. He pulled Kurt’s jeans off of him completely before standing up and unbuckling his belt. Kurt looked down at him noticing how hard Peter was through his pleather pants. “Is it still ok if I fuck you?” Peter asked turning his attention to Kurt as he unbuttoned his pants. 

Kurt nodded. “Ja, of course.” Peter kissed him immediately putting his tongue in Kurt’s mouth for a moment. Kurt blushed as he tasted himself on Peter’s tongue. 

Peter opened up the top drawer of his nightstand pulling out the lube and a condom out and setting them on top of his nightstand. He pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs a bit before opening the condom quickly. Kurt could tell how eager he was because of how quickly he was doing everything (sure he was Peter. He did everything fast. But Kurt could tell he was excited). He rolled the condom onto his dick before grabbing the lube. 

“Do you think I should stretch you out again?” Peter asked. He tried to slow down. 

Kurt shook his head. “I’ll be ok.” 

“Ok.. but if it hurts, let me know..” Peter said as he spread a bit of lube on his dick. Kurt nodded softly. 

Peter scooped Kurt up in his arms putting Kurt’s thighs around his hips. Kurt wrapping his legs around him curling his tail around Peter’s thigh again. Kurt wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter kissed him passionately as he lowered his hands to Kurt’s ass. He spread a little lube around and inside of him using his fingers on him gently. Kurt moaned softly into the kiss. 

Peter pulled away from the kiss after a moment. He started lining his dick up to his hole. “Is it ok if I try a few different positions with you?” Peter asked him. Kurt nodded into his shoulder. “Don’t cum until I’m done with you~” 

Kurt blushed and nodded in agreement. Peter pushed himself up into Kurt’s ass. Kurt moaned out loudly as he wasn’t stretched properly before hand. He felt so much bigger inside him this way. Peter pressed a few kisses into Kurt’s neck as he moaned out as well. 

He started thrusting into him after a moment of letting Kurt get used to the feeling of his dick inside him. He tried his best to go slow and deep. He had already told Kurt not to cum until he was done with him. How embarrassing would it be if he couldn’t control himself and ended up coming first..

Kurt was panting with every deep thrust Peter pounded into his hips. As perfect as Kurt’s dick was, Peter knew he couldn’t touch it yet. He needed to get them both closer to release. Peter was kissing Kurt’s neck while Kurt pulled on his hair. He had to focus on his thrusts. He started to go a little harder which made Kurt whimper slightly. 

Peter kept checking in on him. Kissing him softly whispering into his ear softly asking if he was ok. Communication was important to Peter when it came to Kurt. Kurt occasionally would tighten the grip he had on Peter’s thigh with his tail which would get his attention but that was normally a sign that Peter had done something that felt extra good. Kurt was muttering words in German into Peter’s ear. He couldn’t understand what the words meant but it turned Peter on. 

“I’m close..” Kurt mumbled in English now. Peter was too. He slowed his hips before pulling out of him. Kurt groaned at the loss as Peter set his feet on the ground again. 

Peter turned Kurt around so he was facing the wall. “Are you ok with this?” Peter whispered into Kurt’s pointed ear. Kurt nodded before Peter pushed into him again. 

Kurt moaned out again as he braced himself on the wall. He leaned on it arching his back a bit. He was moving his tail to Peter’s waist as Peter took a hold of it tugging it gently. Kurt let out a soft purr. Peter looked up at the back of Kurt’s head to see if that was a good sound. Kurt’s tail then wrapped around Peter’s arm. 

“You like that, Blue?” Peter asked running his thumb over the ribbed tail. Kurt nodded into the wall. He couldn’t bring himself to talk anymore. He felt too good.

Peter tugged on his tail a second time. It sent a jolt of pleasure through Kurt’s dick. Peter kept slamming his hips into Kurt’s luckily Kurt’s fuzzy skin muted the noise quite a bit. 

The more Kurt arched his back the more Peter blushed. “I had no idea you were this flexible..” Kurt only laughed softly. 

“This is nothing..” Kurt managed to pant out. 

Peter slowed his thrusts for a moment. “Really?...” 

Kurt caught his breath as Peter slowed down. “Ja, bend me however you want.” Peter’s jaw dropped slightly. “Liebling.. I stretched with contortionists every morning...” 

Before Kurt could even blink, Peter had moved them to the bed (Peter must’ve really been excited to see his flexibility to get back on the bed..). Kurt was on his back and Peter was above him. He put Kurt’s legs over his shoulders before pushing into him again. Kurt grunted softly. How much more would he be able to take before he exploded? 

Peter started moving his hips again. He leaned down and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt kissed back for the moment he lingered on his lips. “I’ll let you cum this time... oh fuck... you really are flexible aren’t you..” 

Kurt kissed Peter to muffle their moans a bit. Peter pulled away so he could see Kurt’s face. Kurt’s breathing got quicker. He was really starting to get overstimulated. Peter went faster trying to get himself closer. 

“Mein Gott, Peter...” Kurt blinked slowly. 

“I’m close..” Peter whispered to him as he ran his hand over Kurt’s dick softly. 

“So am I..” 

Peter kept thrusting, his dick sliding over Kurt’s prostate with each thrust. It wouldn’t be much longer..

Peter came first with a loud moan. He filled the condom as he kept thrusting going as deep as he could trying to help Kurt over the edge with him. Kurt’s hips twitched underneath him as he came onto their stomachs. His mouth fell open. He didn’t know it was possible to cum that hard. He screamed as he shot ribbons of cum from his dick. He felt amazing. 

He relaxed onto the bed having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Peter slowly pulled out of him as he kissed Kurt’s face a few times. “You’re amazing, Blue..” he smiled at him. He discarded the used condom before getting some tissues to clean them up with. Kurt let out a content sign. Peter started to clean them up. “I didn’t go too hard did I?” 

Kurt smiled softly at him. “No.. you were perfect.” 

“Good~” Peter smiled running a hand through Kurt’s hair. “Should we get in the shower? Or I can start a bath?” 

“Just hold me,” Kurt said with a smile as he held out his arms to him. 

Peter smiled back then laid down in Kurt’s arms. He put his arms around the blue boy in return. 

Kurt cuddled into him a bit. “Ich liebe dich..” he spoke softly his face dusting purple again. Those words were very special.. only to be used when you’re really sure that you love someone. He didn’t expect Peter to understand that though. 

Peter smiled. “Assuming that means ‘I love you,’ I love you too. A whole lot.” He kissed Kurt’s nose. 

“It’s more than that.. I-I’ve never said that to anyone before..” Kurt explained softly. 

Peter blushed softly. “Really?” 

Kurt nodded softly. “It’s only supposed to be used when you’re sure you love someone.. it’s special.”

“Well, we did just have sex..” he chuckled softly. “How do I say ‘I love you too’?” Peter asked with a smile.

“‘Ich liebe dich auch’... if you want..” Kurt looked away slightly. 

Peter smiled as he put a hand on Kurt’s cheek getting him to look into his eyes. He started to speak in German (thankfully his pronunciation was better than normal..)

“Ich liebe dich auch~”


End file.
